The Last Time
by Pickles and Pancakes23
Summary: "It is all my fault. I can't believe he's gone." Ally Dawson thought she lost her best friend when he was kidnapped; but when he shows up at her new high school she's determined to not let him get away again. But that's not an easy thing to do. Please read it's better than you think! (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE VVV**

**Hi Guys! We are going to be doing something really cool with this story. I'm going to tell you a song that you should listen too while reading the chapter! I'll pick a song that describes the chapter perfectly… or I'll find one that just fits the mood of the chapter. Leave song suggestions in the reviews! This is optional BTW **

**I'll tell you when you should start (and sometimes stop) the song. It makes the story more dramatic and emotional. I'm going for a very emotional story. Pay attention to the Author's notes in bold if you are doing this :)**

**The Song for this chapter – **Say Something **by **A Great Big World ft. Cristina Aguilera

**The Last Time**

**Chapter 1: Before he was gone**

He was leaving for a month vacation to Colorado (Where most of his family lives). That's the longest we've been apart since we became friends (BTW we've been friends for 10 years, since we were five). I didn't want to stay here in Los Angeles while he was in Colorado somewhere; I was going to miss him. **(A/N: Yes they live in Los Angeles California at this moment. Florida will come in later)**

"Hey," Austin said. "Can you do something while I'm gone?"

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

He pulled out his favorite video game _Assassin's Creed_. He handed it to me.

"Play it," he said.

"But I don't know how," I told him.

"You're smart Ally. Figure it out!"

I scowled, "Fine. Then you have to do something for me."

"What?" he asked. "That wasn't part of the deal."

Now I smirked, "You have to read this." I pulled out my favorite book out of my bag, _The Fault in Our Stars_. This book broke my heart and crushed my soul; but I still love it.

Austin frowned at the book, "Reading? Really Ally?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll read your stupid book," he said.

"It's not stupid it's beautiful!" I told him.

"Austin! Time to go!" Austin's mom, Mimi, called from the store below. (Austin and I are in the practice room of my dad's music store, The Sonic Boom)

I frowned, so did Austin. "You have to go?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Yah," he said.

I threw my arms around his neck. I don't know how long we hugged, but when we finally let go of each other, Mimi was calling Austin again. We walked out of the practice room. I stayed at the top of the stairs and watched Austin walk down them clutching my favorite book; while I was clutching his favorite video game.

"Hey," I called as Austin and his parents were walking out of the store. He turned around. "You better not ruin that book."

"As long as you don't ruin my video game," he told me.

I smiled, "I won't. I swear it upon the River Styx." **(A/N: I'm making Ally a book nerd. Not a fangirl, she's not as crazy as a fangirl. P.S. That was a Percy Jackson reference)**

Austin smiled, then waved, then walked out of the store forever.

That was the last time I saw Austin Moon.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**(A/N: Start the song here)**

I was working my shift at the Sonic Boom a week after Austin left for vacation when Mike and Mimi ran in. Mimi was crying and clutching _The Fault in Our Stars_. Mike looked distraught, discouraged and exhausted. He, along with his wife, had dark circles under his eyes and messy hair.

"Mike, Mimi," I said shocked. "What are you doing here? Where's Austin?"

That made Mimi cry even more. I suddenly understood what was happening. I walked out from behind the desk and asked, "What happened to Austin?" I was shaking and I was scared for my life, well, for Austin's life. Why would they return without him?

My dad ran out from the storage room at the back of the store; you could tell he was worried too.

"Austin… he… he…" Mimi sobbed. She couldn't continue.

"He got kidnapped," Mike finished for her. There was so much worry and tension in his voice, it sounded painful.

That's when the whole world froze. One thing ran through my mind, "He's gone."

Mimi looked at me, she held out my favorite book, "He finished it the night before… the night before…" again, she couldn't finish. I couldn't blame her. I gently took the book from her in a daze and she went back to sobbing.

"How did he… you know?" my dad asked. I didn't want to know, but I listened to what happened.

"We went to the mall the second day we arrived. When we were passing the bookstore Austin said he saw a book that Ally wanted a lot. I think it was called, _Looking for Alaska_. He wanted to buy it right there, but he didn't have enough money. He saved up over the week, got enough money and we dropped him off at the mall again yesterday. But he never came back," Mike told us. "We looked around the mall for hours and hours on end. We asked every person there if they saw him. Someone said they saw him being dragged off by a man and a woman and that's when we knew he was…" he didn't finish.

My eyes stung with tears. Austin and I were _super _close. It didn't look like it most times (We usually tease each other and have stupid little fights), but he was my only friend. He was Mr. Popular in school and I was the total opposite, but he liked to hang around me more than anyone else. The next thing I knew, I was crying. Not as much as Mimi, but still a lot. The reason he was gone was because of me! He was getting me a book that I wanted! I didn't even ask for anything. It was all my fault. I screw up everything I touch. I knew that it was just a matter of time before he left too.

"It's my fault," I whispered looking down at the floor. I watched as my tears fell onto the tile.

"No it's not. Don't think like that," Mimi protested.

"I'm so sorry," I said, not loudly, but loud enough for the three adults to hear me.

"Don't blame yourself, Ally," Mike told me.

"But it's all my" I was cut off by being pulled into a group hug with my dad, Mike and Mimi. We just stood there in the middle of the store feeling miserable. Well actually more like complete and udder shit.

* * *

When I got home I laid on my bed feeling like Percabeth fell into Tartarus again **(A/N: Sorry for the spoiler. BTW: there will be fandom references in Ally's dialog. Deal with it)**. I picked up _The Fault in Our Stars_, held it up to my nose and flipped through the pages quickly, hoping to smell the pages of a new book and heartbreak and sadness but love, extraordinary love. But I didn't smell that. I smelt something that made me ten times sadder.

I smelt Austin.

It smelt like happiness and fun and joy and as stupid as it sounds, pancakes. It smelt like all these old memories that made me feel like I was dissolving. I felt like someone just shouted "fuck you" and stabbed me in the chest. There was no smell of extraordinary love between the two main characters, there was a smell of extraordinary pain because I know he held it, toughed the pages and hopefully, smiled at the thought of me.

I broke down.

I felt like Ginny when she saw Hagrid carrying a supposedly dead Harry across the courtyard.

Heartbroken.

I felt like Percy when Annabeth took that poisonous knife for him.

Like nothing else mattered but her (in my case, his) well-being.

But most of all, I felt grateful.

Grateful that he had been my friend for ten years. That he put up with my stupid nonsense.

He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

And it was my fault that he was gone.

All my fault.

It was all my fault.

* * *

**Hi guys! How did you like the first chapter?**

**Oh yah, I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

**I was trying to make you guys cry? How'd I do?**

**Lol, I probably didn't make you cry.**

**Cross promotion time!**

**Guys go read my other fanfic: It's a Rich Kid thing**

**It is totally the opposite of this!**

**I'll see you when I update next.**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Ashlynn**


	2. Something Crazy Happens

**Hi guys! Another chapter! The reviews are amazing! Thanks! I hate to say this, but I already have the last chapter planned out and I am DETERMENED to make you cry! Hahaha! I will be like the Rick Riordan troll! But that isn't for a _really _long time. So enjoy the happiness for as long as it's here. I have the most evil smile on my face right now. *Evil laughing* anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Song for the chapter – **All I Want **by **Kodaline

**The Last Time**

**Chapter 2: Something Crazy Happens**

**(Song Starts here! Play it on repeat for the whole chapter)**

The only good thing about moving to Miami was being able to see Mike and Mimi again. They opened a store there called Moon's Mattress Kingdom a year ago. And now The Sonic Boom is moving to the Mall of Miami **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real place. If it is, I don't own it)**.

And to make matters worse, I'm starting my senior year of high school tomorrow and I know no one! Sure, everyone in my Los Angeles schools hated me, but at least they knew me!

I am _so_ not excited about this.

I did see Mike and Mimi yesterday. They moved a month after the… incident. The incident was Austin being kidnapped. It still hurts to think of him; to say his name. I know it's been two years but it still feels like daggers are killing me. I still blame myself.

I'm much more mature than the girl I used to be. But I still love all the books I loved before **(A/N: Gods, I love book nerd Ally!)**. My copy of _The Fault in Our Stars _still smells like him, even two years later.

I walked over to my bedroom window and stared at the stars in the sky. I sighed and crawled into bed not at all prepared for the next day.

* * *

I dragged myself out of bed the next day. I got dressed **(Ally's outfit will be in my profile) **and did my hair and makeup. I looked ready for my first day, but I wasn't.

My dad was already at the store when I went downstairs for breakfast. He's usually gone these days. He barely glances at me. He rarely talks to me; he just tells me when my shifts starts and ends. I make my own food 24/7. I don't know why, but he just started hating me a year ago.

It's only a five minute walk to Marino High from my house. I passed… um… interesting people… while I was walking there. I won't go into detail. I felt like an outcast before I even walked into the school.

"May the odds ever be in my favor," I whispered when my hand was on the front door of the school. I took one more deep breath, and I walked in.

The odds were _not _in my favor.

Or were they?

When I walked in, I _knew_ I was going to be an outsider.

I got my locker number, combination and schedule. And gods, my locker is so difficult to open! While I was trying to get it open someone came up behind me and said, "Oh. You got the shit locker this year. Sucks for you," his voice was familiar but I just couldn't lay my finger on it. He banged his fist on the locker and it sprung open, then he left without me being able to see his face. But I shrugged it off and put my books in my locker and got ready for the start of classes. **(A/N: Can you guess who the person was?)**

* * *

While I was walking to my homeroom (3rd period), I bumped into someone. I dropped the books that I was holding and fell on the floor. The person who knocked me over held out his hand to help me up. I took it, but I didn't look at him, I was too embarrassed. I stopped for a second to ask myself why his touch felt so familiar.

"Sorry," the person said. His voice shook me out of my confusion. Then I realized, it was the guy who opened my locker.

Without looking at him I said, "It's fine," then I walked off to homeroom. **(A/N: Aren't I killing you? That's an exaggeration)**

* * *

In homeroom I sat next to a Latina girl who had curly black hair and brown eyes. She smiled at me when I sat down and said, "Hi."

It was roll call. The teacher shouted out random names until she got to me, "Ally Dawson?" She asked.

"Here," I replied.

Two or three more names went by then she said, "Patricia De-La-Rosa?" **(I don't really know how to spell Trish's last name. And her full name is Patricia. They said so in an episode…)**

"I prefer Trish," said the Latina girl beside me. Then the teacher continued calling random names.

Call me crazy but I swore I heard the name "Austin Moon" somewhere there. I stopped writing in my songbook/diary just to make sure I heard right.

"Are you ok?" The girl called Trish asked. I shrugged off my suspicion.

"Yah," I said.

"What are you writing?" she asked as she reached for my book.

I slammed it shut, "Never touch my book," I told her. She laughed. "I'm writing a song," I told her. I don't know why, but I just felt like I could trust her.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded my head. "My friend loves music! But he's a real shit songwriter."

I laughed. It sounded exactly like Austin. We both loved music, but I have stage fright so I've never performed; and Austin can't write songs that's why he never performed. It was really scary how thoughts of Austin came up more than they should here, and it still hurt to think about him, so I shut the section of my brain that was just about Austin off.

"I've had stage fright since I was fourteen," I told Trish.

"That sucks ass," she said. "I bet you sing beautifully."

That's when my brain started to have a conversation with me:

Brain: "I bet you sing beautifully." You know who else told you that? Austin.

Me: Shut up.

Brain: It's like this Trish girl knows him or something.

Me: What do you mean?

Brain: She knows a guy who loves music but is shit at writing it. Who does that remind you of?

Me: Austin.

Brain: Right. And what about the guy who helped you with your locker? And the guy you bumped into? Why was his voice and touch so familiar? And what about the name the teacher called?

Me: I don't have time for this.

Brain: Austin's here. He's friends with the Trish girl.

Me: No he's not. Don't get my hopes up.

Brain: He is _so _here.

Me: No he isn't! Stop being an ass!

I turned my brain off and continued talking to Trish after that.

"Yah, it does suck a lot," I told her.

Trish and I talked a lot during class. I think we became… friends. I never thought that would happen here. I haven't had a friend since… you know. He was the only one who accepted me.

Things I learned about Trish: Her name is Trish (duh). She has an annoying little brother. She has two best friends. She can scare people. She likes animal print. She always gets fired from any jobs she has. And a bunch more things.

Things Trish learned about me: My name is Ally (again, duh). I'm a songwriter. I'm an only child. My dad owns a store called, The Sonic Boom. I moved from California to… well here. I like playing music. And that I was a loner in my old school.

I didn't tell her about Austin. I mean, if she _did _know him, I wouldn't know how to react. She'd obviously take me to see him, and I… I… I don't even know what I would do when I saw him. I would either cry or yell or just freak out. And what if he didn't remember me? I think I would be heartbroken. What if he couldn't remember his old life at all? That would crush Mike and Mimi along with me. Who knows what his kidnappers did to him?

"Ally?" Trish asked.

I came out of my daze that I didn't realize I was in. "Yah?"

"It's time to go; you're in my next class too."

I nodded my head wearily, "Yah… ok," I followed her out of the class room.

* * *

Trish collided with someone in the hallway. I wondered why everyone kept bumping into people.

"Dez!" Trish shouted.

"Oh… Trish," Said the boy she ran into. He had red hair, blue eyes and he wore _really _loud and crazy clothes. He also said Trish's name with distaste and hate.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Dez," Trish told me. "My… friend," She said "friend" with so much venom in her voice it sounded like poison.

"Who's that?" the boy called Dez asked.

"This is my new friend Ally," she told him.

"Wait," I said, confused. "How are you guy's friends? You obviously hate each other."

"He's Austin's friend. I'm Austin's friend. We're forced to be friends," Trish told me.

That name turned my brain on.

Brain: SHE KNOWS A GUY NAMED AUSTIN! SHE'S FRIENDS WITH HIM!

Me: It can't be him. There are other guys with the name Austin.

Brain: Stop denying it.

Me: Austin Moon is gone. You don't realize that.

Brain: There is still hope!

Me: No there isn't.

I switched my brain off again. Sure, I really wanted to see Austin again. I missed him so much. But it was impossible. He was gone, and it was all my fault. It always has been and it always will be. "The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings." **(Tell me where that quote is from in the reviews!)**

"What?" Trish asked.

I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud, "Nothing," I said quickly. "We have to get to class Trish."

"Oh right," she said. "Come on." We left Dez in the hallway confused by what I just said.

* * *

After 4th period I followed Trish into the cafeteria. In the last class (math) she said that I would meet her other friend. The one called… Austin. Honestly, I was really nervous.

"Ally?" Trish asked from beside me.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said in a rush. Then in a whisper, "Just fine."

* * *

We sat at a table at the back of the cafeteria.

"Oh! Here they come," Trish told me.

Two guys were walking to our table.

One was the Dez guy I met earlier. And the other… the other one…

He had familiar blonde hair, familiar dark brown eyes, and he wore that same smile he gave me just before he was gone.

I sat there in shocked silence.

It was him.

It was Austin Moon.

But it wasn't.

He was taller, tanner, he looked more mature, and he was… cuter.

"Hey Tri –"said the familiar voice I missed so much. He stopped when he laid eyes on me. His face went blank in shock. I bet mine did too.

"Austin," I managed to say in a tiny, scared, but shocked whisper.

"Ally."

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! I seriously started fangirling when I wrote this part **

**I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize**

**Cross promotion time!**

**Go read my other story: It's a Rich Kid thing**

**See you next time I update**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

** Ashlynn**


	3. When he came back

**HI!**

**Do you guys hate me for making you wait so long for the next part?**

**Yeah… that's what I thought.**

**So! Let's get to the chapter**

**The song for this chapter is – **Boom Clap **by **Charli XCX **(when you hear the song you might think it's a bit weird for something like this… but the lyrics later in the song (mainly the chorus) sorta describe what I was looking for. BTW you can find it on YouTube. It will probably have the cover of The Fault in Our Stars on it since it's on the movie soundtrack.) **

* * *

**Last time on… The Last Time (A/N: He- he. Last time on the last time. That's funny)**

_Two guys were walking to our table._

_One was the Dez guy I met earlier. And the other… the other one…_

_He had familiar blonde hair, familiar dark brown eyes, and he wore that same smile he gave me just before he was gone._

_I sat there in shocked silence._

_It was him._

_It was Austin Moon._

_But it wasn't._

_He was taller, tanner, he looked more mature, and he was… cuter._

_"Hey Tri –"said the familiar voice I missed so much. He stopped when he laid eyes on me. His face went blank in shock. I bet mine did too._

_"Austin," I managed to say in a tiny, scared, but shocked whisper._

_"Ally."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: When he came back**

**(Song start play on repeat for the whole chapter)**

I stood up and was immediately engulfed in a hug. We stood there for a few minutes, in each other's arms, just feeling happy. We were probably getting weird looks which was bad considering it was my first day, but I didn't care, I just cared that I had Austin again and I was glad that he wasn't dead.

"I missed you Alls," he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too Austin," I whispered back.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Trish interrupted "What's going on?"

"Oh uh…" that was my only comment.

"Ally was my best friend before I came here!" Austin had the biggest smile on his face.

"Wait, you know each other?" Dez asked.

"Yeah," my voice was barely a whisper and Austin nodded his head excitedly.

* * *

Austin and I sat at the lunch table eating and talking about our childhood memories. "So how was _The Fault in Our Stars_?" I asked.

"Why would someone write a book that's that depressing?!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "I mean," Austin continued, "First, the books makes you feel really stupid when you don't get the metaphors and then you feel like shit, then you think that everything will be okay. Then everything goes crashing down. And it breaks you!" he practically shouted. **(A/N: These were my exact feelings!)**

Again, I laughed. "I'm gonna have to give you _Paper Towns _next."

"Is it as depressing?" he asked.

"No," I told him.

"What about _Assassin's Creed_?" he asked, smirking, or smiling. I looked down at the table and bit my lip nervously. "Ally, what did you do to my game!?" he demanded.

"Um… so after I finished it, I might have set the game to hard **(A/N: IDK if you can change the difficultly in Assassin's Creed. I've never actually played it)** and I got really frustrated and thrown it away…" I admitted.

"What!" he did shout this time.

"After I threw it against the wall…" I continued.

"You're kidding," he laughed. I didn't look at him. "Tell me you're kidding," his voice was dead serious now.

"No," I closed my eyes tight waiting for him to yell at me.

"Really Alls!?" he shouted.

"Sorry," I winced.

"You're buying me a new game," he told me.

"I will," I smiled.

* * *

The four of us walked to our next class (which we all had together). Math was never my best subject; I always get a B! I'm used to A+'s and A's but not B's. So I was focusing on my school work intensely. Then a note fell on my desk.

**_I'm bored Alls! – A.M._**

I shook my head, but wrote a note back

_I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson, Austin. – A.D._

A minute later another note fell on my desk

**_But I'm bored! – A.M._**

I sighed.

_You're such a child. – A.D._

**_Am not! – A.M._**

_Have you not read your last notes? – A.D._

**_No… - A.M._**

_Well you sound like a child – A.D._

**_I'm 17! – A.M._**

_Oh really? I couldn't tell. – A.D._

Remember when I said we had stupid little fights? Yeah. That's what happening.

**_You're mean – A.M._**

_Can I listen to the lesson? – A.D._

**_Fine. But you're buying me a new game after school – A.M._**

_Yeah. Fine. – A.D._

I smiled and continued writing notes in my note book.

* * *

Before we went to go to the mall (yes, he was serious about the game) we sat in a park and decided to catch up. "Did you ever get over your stage fright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I asked, shocked at his reaction. Austin always wanted me to get over my stage fright. He said that maybe we could perform together one day. I don't know why he suddenly wanted me to be scared.

"It's not," he assured. "I just wanted to help you get over it myself," he let out a sad sigh.

"It would've been nice with you there," I admitted.

"So what is the story?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. I couldn't get over how attractive he was. I mean, he was always cute. But now he was just really amazing. "Alls," Austin said and I broke a trance that I didn't know I was in.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring," he told me, smirking. "Now tell me the story."

"Okay…" I started. "Well, the people in my high school in California didn't really like me. They thought I was capable of nothing. You know that. I wanted to prove them wrong. So when our school had a talent show, I signed up and yeah…" I sorta muttered the last part.

"That sounds really cliché, Alls," he laughed.

I laughed too.

We were quiet for a minute or so. I looked at him, sighed, and asked the question that had been on my mind for the whole day, "Did you ever think of me?"

"Every day," he admitted. "I hated the fact that I was just pulled away from you."

"I know," I whispered.

"Everything was going great!" he said, looking into space as if picturing the days that we spent together. Like when we were twelve and I just started reading _The Battle of the Labyrinth _(The fifth book in the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series) and he could not pull me away from it. Or how nervous I was on the first day of high school. And maybe when we were like seven or something when we just played in my backyard.

"It was," I sighed.

"Can I tell you something?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, of course," I said in a duh tone.

"I was planning on kissing you the day I left," he said as a blush crept up on his cheeks. I drew in a sharp, shocked breath. "But I chickened out."

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't know you really…" I trailed off when I noticed the space between us getting smaller. Usually, if this was another guy, I would push him away. But this was Austin. And maybe… just maybe I had a small crush on him before he was taken away from me. Just maybe. But I am not admitting to anything.

I could feel his lip barely touch mine. My hands were shaking out of just nervousness and being shocked. Maybe it was because I was excited. I don't know. But at that moment when our lips made the very first touch I heard, "Hi!" from beside us.

A little girl with black hair and forest green eyes stood beside us. "Thanks little kid," Austin deadpanned. **(A/N: TFIOS (the fault in our stars) movie quote! No, I haven't seen the movie, but I seen clips)**

"I'm Asia!" she said.

"Hi, Asia," I smiled even though I really felt upset inside.

Asia's mom came running up to us, "I am so sorry," she apologized. "My daughter likes to socialize."

"It's okay," I said. And the woman pulled away Asia, the little girl who interrupted my first kiss.

I laughed awkwardly. "That was embarrassing," Austin muttered.

"It was," I agreed. We sat there trying to live through the awkwardness. After a few minutes I asked, "Was it horrible?"

"What?" he asked.

"Being kidnapped," I clarified.

"Kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yeah… you were kidnapped," I told him, wondering why the hell he didn't know what I was talking about. He gave me a look that told me that he still didn't understand. "The people who pulled you out of the store kidnapped you."

"No…" Austin said. "My parents left me. They abandoned me when I was at the mall. Rob and Jude were my parents' friends and saw them abandon me. So they took me in. I've been living with them for the past two years." I knew that wasn't possible. Mike and Mimi loved Austin so much. They wouldn't leave him. And they were crushed when he was kidnapped. And they swore to find whoever took Austin and throw them in jail for the rest of their life. If that wasn't a pair of caring parents, I didn't know what was.

Then it dawned upon me. Austin was tricked. He didn't know the truth and I knew that it would be extremely hard to get him to believe the truth.

* * *

**That's all for today!**

**Review for that little bit of Auslly**

**Oh, BTW this was kind of a filler chapter**

**I didn't really know what they were going to do**

**That's why it was so short!**

**Sorry about that :( **

**I promise to update more!**

**Tell me if you are going to see The Fault in Our Stars on opening day.**

**We can cry together.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the song I used or anything you might recognize.**

**Lots of Love and Pancakes,**

**Ashlynn**


End file.
